Thomas and the Guard
Thomas and the Guard, retitled Thomas and the Conductor for American releases, is the eleventh episode of the first season. It aired in the Shining Time Station episodes Faith, Hope and Anxiety and Fortune Teller Schemer. Plot Thomas enjoys his new life on his branch line. One day however, Henry arrives late at the junction with Thomas' passengers and Thomas leaves in such a hurry that he forgets his guard. Thomas does not realise until he reaches a signal and is forced to wait for the guard to catch up on foot. Once he arrives, he has a drink and a rest. The signal drops and Thomas reaches Ffarquhar in record time. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Dryaw * The Windmill * Elsbridge * Ffarquhar * Hackenbeck Tunnel Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tank Engine Thomas Again. * Pre-filmed footage from Thomas and Bertie and stock footage from Thomas and the Breakdown Train is used. Footage from the former wasn't cut properly, as Bertie can be seen for a split second on the top-left corner after Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel enter the tunnel. * The shots of Thomas passing under the bridge before entering the tunnel and arriving at Ffarquhar station were used for the Classic Series' opening credits. * George Carlin's narration of this episode has been broadcasted on television, but has never been released on VHS, and has not yet been commissioned for a DVD, but for a limited time in 2009, it was released on ITunes. * In Japan this episode is called "Conductor was Left Behind". In Finland this episode is called "Thomas Locomotive and Guard". The Spanish title is "Thomas and the Condcuctor". Goofs * In the opening shot, studio equipment is visible in the top-left corner. * In many scenes, Clarabel is facing the wrong way. * When Henry puffs into the junction, his brake coach is facing backwards. * In the UK version, the guard says, "It wasn't your fault Thomas", even though the situation wasn't explained. In Tank Engine Thomas Again, the guard accidentally tripped over an old lady's umbrella before Thomas took off. So it really was Thomas' fault in the episode. * When Thomas says "You're too fat! You need exercise!" he lets off steam. The scene then cuts to Henry briefly; but in the next scene the steam has gone and Thomas lets off more. * In the close-up of Thomas leaving the junction, Annie and Clarabel aren't coupled behind him. * In a close-up of Thomas' driver, his cap's brim is broken. * The guard only has his red flag when he is said to have had two flags. * The guard is alternatively bearded and clean-shaven between scenes. * Annie still appears sad when Thomas begins moving again after the signal changes, * At the end of the episode which shows a close-up shot of Thomas, a camera connector is on his front. * When Thomas says "Bother that signal! What's the matter?" the background is different showing buffers in the left corner. Gallery File:ThomasandtheGuardtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:ThomasandtheGuardtitlecard2.png|1985 UK title card ThomasandtheGuardWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ThomasandtheGuardrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:ThomasandtheConductororiginaltitlecard.png|Original US title card File:ThomasandtheConductortitlecard.jpg|Remastered US title card File:ThomasandtheGuardSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:ThomasandtheGuard45.png|Ffarquhar File:HenryatElsbridge.jpg File:ThomasandBertie29.png File:ThomasandtheGuard.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheGuard2.jpg|Annie File:ThomasandtheGuard3.jpg|Henry File:ThomasandtheGuard4.jpg|Thomas at the signal File:ThomasandtheGuard5.png File:ThomasandtheGuard6.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard7.jpg|Thomas' driver File:ThomasandtheGuard8.jpg|Thomas at Elsbridge File:ThomasandtheGuard9.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard10.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard11.PNG File:ThomasandtheGuard12.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard13.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard14.png File:ThomasandtheGuard15.png File:ThomasandtheGuard16.png File:ThomasandtheGuard17.png File:ThomasandtheGuard18.png File:ThomasandtheGuard19.png File:ThomasandtheGuard21.png File:ThomasandtheGuard22.png File:ThomasandtheGuard23.png File:ThomasandtheGuard24.png File:ThomasandtheGuard25.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard26.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard27.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard28.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard29.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard30.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard31.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain28.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheGuard33.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard34.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard35.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard42.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard44.jpg|Thomas File:ThomasandtheGuard45.PNG File:ThomasandtheGuard46.jpg Episode Video:Thomas and the Guard - British narration|UK narration Video:Thomas and the Conductor - Ringo Starr American narration|Ringo Starr US narration Video:Thomas and the Conductor - George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes